


Adored

by GalacticTwink



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Steven Universe, F/M, Flashbacks, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Identity Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Slow Burn, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe movie spoilers, pink steven, plot heavy, steven goes to homeworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Steven's growing desperation to escape his mother's shadow drives him away from the place she called home, and towards the only gems that really knew her at all- and possibly the only ones who can understand his rapidly growing and changing powers. Can he really find a place to belong on Homeworld- the place Pink Diamond and the Crystal gems fought  so hard to free themselves from?
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 25
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that: this fic flips the events of suF 1-4 before the movie! So those events will happen in the fic instead (some of them)

The waves lap against the shore, the last traces of twilight washing up near my feet and crawling back before I can reach out and touch the purple tinted water. The breeze pushing through my hair is calming, winding down the remainder of my stress headache from earlier today. It still doesn’t feel real. The talking shell, the lazers, my powers… All of that and I couldn’t help her. Volley came to me to fix her and all I did was scare her. 

I look down at my hands, fingers curling against my leg. I got so angry, what’s gotten into me? I told Pearl that it didn’t matter, I didn’t want to hear them talk about mom again. God I just want her to go away, why can’t we move on already?

“Are you heading back, Steven?” Pearl is already on her way behind Volley, giving me her most patient smile; just as full of love as always, like nothing happened. I unclench my jaw. 

“I think I’ll stay for a while, the sky looks so pretty tonight,” she laughs, eyes shining back at me. 

“Just don’t stay up too late!” and then she goes, just like that. Without a word about the reef or Volley or my powers. Is she so good at compartmentalising that she’s doing it to me too? Maybe Pearl just doesn’t care. I figured out everything else on my own, why not this?

No, that’s wrong and I know it. I sigh, watching the smoky evening light drain from the sky. The stars blink into view above me, but looking at them isn’t the same anymore; something in my chest tightening at the sight. It’s so cold. The bubble around me not doing anything to.. No. I slip my hand under my shirt, but my gem is cold to the touch. It was so dark out there.. 

I shake my head, turning away from the sky to start the climb back up to my house. I’m still not used to all the changes, I miss the way things used to be. The bathroom is still mostly the same, I flick on the light to cast my tired gaze towards the mirror-

“No,” I stagger back, two pink eyes staring back at me.  _ She _ looks back at me. No, no, no, it’s not real, it’s not her. I’m not her. She laughs at me, face changing again as she sneers. My ears ring, numb to my own scream; the shatter bouncing dully off my senses. Everything is blurry, tears rolling down my face and splattering onto the broken glass at my feet. I didn’t mean to do that.

Shining liquid pools from the smashed cabinet, ripped completely from the wall. I didn’t mean to, I don’t even know what happened. What happened to me? I back out of the room, the house still empty. No one heard, good. No one.. But her. My shoulders stiffen, that portrait, that goddamn portrait, staring scerenly back at me. Her eyes are closed but I can feel her ripping open my soul to take a look. Would she be proud? Proud of the monster I can feel myself becoming, just like her? I know that the smile painted on her face is just that. A trick. A disguise. 

I used to look up at her in awe, in inspiration wanting to be as wonderful as she was. But I never knew her. None of them did. When they look at me, do they still see her? That used to be what I wanted, but after everything… 

The frame rips the nail clean from the wall, groaning in protest as I take her down from her perch over me. She can’t control me. I crack the frame, letting it clatter heavily to the floor. The canvas tears, my fingers shaking gripping the painting to hard but.. The rip creeps down through the pink curls on her head, my whole body trembling. I can’t. 

I drop the canvas to the ground. I can’t do it. But I can’t stay here with her anymore either. The crystal gems were her soldiers, her family. This is her temple. I can't escape her, she's everywhere I look. I can’t be here anymore. 

I jump the loft and glance around. What do I really need? I grab my bag and start shoving things inside. My phone, a pillow and blanket, everything off my nightstand.. What else? I tear the place apart, but I can’t find the last thing I can’t leave here. But the longer I’m here the more I glance over my shoulder, wondering when someone will barge in. It’s the middle of the night but the gems have never been shy about waking me up, especially now. 

That’ll have to do. I shoulder my bag and head up to my warp, locking the door behind me. But that won’t stop them for long.. I wake up my hub and tap along the display- letting it scan me. It chimes back to me, repeating my name before committing my gem signature to memory. This should only work for me now.

My stomach finally drops. Am I doing the right thing here? My dad, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot.. None of them will know why I left. If they even notice. The island paradise comes to mind- I was there for who even knows how long with Sadie and Lars and the gems didn’t even know I was gone. They’ll be fine. There’s a knock at the door downstairs. Damn it, I need to know where I’m going now. The only place I can think of.. It’s good enough. A place without Rose Quartz. And, that connects to a whole other galaxy of options. I slide my fingers across the screen on my hub, waiting for the display to light up. 

“Oh hello Steven- who shall I connect you to?”

“Don’t bother- just tell the diamonds I’m on my way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully how long this chapter turned out makes up for it!

Yellow Pearl is waiting by the warp, trying her best to look unfazed as I beam in. She peeks over at me as I pat down my clothes, making sure everything is still in one piece. Homeworld is a long warp, even though distance doesn’t really mean anything. 

“Welcome home Steven, we weren’t expecting you so soon. The Diamonds are eager for your presence.” I follow her out the door, the frame looming over our heads. I’ll never get used to how big everything is here. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” I smile at her, making her cheeks flush. “Sorry I called so late, I hope I didn’t-” wait, does homeworld even have a day-night cycle? 

“Please, don’t worry about it Steven. You’re always welcome here. Besides, we don’t have a timetable like you do on Earth- but I understand why you do! Your slow rotation makes human lives seem so much longer than they really are.” right. She opens the door to the throne room, waving a hand to usher my inside first. 

All of the diamonds are here, eyes lit with excitement as soon as they lay onto me. I wave, shifting nervously where I stand. I know they’re happy to see me, but I can still feel the venomous auras they each gave off the first time we met. Blue gets to me first, kneeling in front of me to get a look- as if we hadn’t seen each other just a few weeks ago. 

“Hello Starlight,” White Diamond looms over me, even lowered to the ground, reaching out to pat my head as she smiles sweetly down to me. She’s a whole different gem than before. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Steven, you’re always so busy,” Blue coos, my eyes welling with tears before she wipes her own away. “Well he is a diamond after all.” Yellow looks the most proud, giving me a knowing grin.

“Yeah.. Actually-” “I’m so glad your warp is working, it’s been inoperable for so long I thought you would need a new one; but you fixed it!” Yellow interrupts, still beaming down at me. “Well, Bismuth and Peridot did most of it.." "And Steven I love your new little jacket, pink looks so good on you," Blue coos, poking me in the belly. "Come now you two, give Steven a minute to say something- What brings you to this side of the galaxy Starlight?" my mouth goes dry. I've been trying to get a word in this whole time, but I think I forgot how to speak. 

"Well, uh," I bite my lip, shuffling my feet as I try to find the right words. They loved her so much. No matter how much hate I have for Rose all bottled up inside me, all any of it would do is make them upset. I can hear the voice in my head again, screaming over all that rage to just go home. Before anyone misses me or needs my help. But.. the gems don't really need my help anymore. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately and..” I look down, “Am I.. Do I really remind you of,” my lips press together, throat working to force the syllable from my mouth, “m- Pink Diamond?” I look up, three sets of eyes fixed on me. They soften, laughter booming through the great hall.

“Is that all you’re worried about, Starlight? You looked ill when you walked through the doors, and for a silly little thing like that?” heat rushes to my face. I thought I was hiding it better than that.. “‘I’ve just been… Trying to figure out where I belong.” the diamonds drop to reach towards me, White’s hands scooping me up to hold me closer to her face. 

“Oh, Steven,” she coos, Blue’s fingers pressing me down as she pets my hair, “You’re so sweet, so funny, so… Pink!” “You’re just like her,” “We’re so happy to have you with us again,” “Oh, Steven, we miss you so much when you’re away,” “You’re staying for good this time, aren’t you Steven?” the bat of White’s lashes nearly knocks me over, her eyes so wide as she waits for me to tell her what she wants. What they all want. I can’t be..

“R, Remember I’m not-”

“Yes, Steven,” “Oh, Steven we know,” “We want  _ you _ , Steven,” “You’re family, Steven, just as much as she was.” White Diamond’s nail brushes across the back of my neck, making me shiver even now that it’s filed down. They’re all so desperate to have her back. They know, they know everything and they still want me.

“I’ll stay.” they hug me, pressing me between the three of them and cooing over me. Is this really being adored?

The diamonds hold me captive until we’re interrupted, one of their pearls sheepishly announcing that they had somewhere else to be. They complain and protest but finally give up, setting me back down with the promise to see me again as soon as they can. It’s like Pearl times a thousand, but I don’t think I’ll ever outgrow them. 

“Pearl, show Steven to his room. Make sure he has everything that he needs.” Blue’s pearl nods promptly, standing at attention. “That goes for you too, answer to Steven if he wants anything while he’s here.” Yellow addresses her own pearl, the smaller gem nearly falling over to hastily salute to her diamond. All three of them stop to pet my head, their goodbyes making it seem like they’ll be gone for eons. I guess it’s always a possibility. The grand room feels so empty without them, their thrones towering over me all the way to the impossibly high ceiling. 

“Are you ready to go, Steven?” Blue Pearl is still holding the door open, waiting with Yellow for me to finish ogling a room I’ve been in before. 

“Oh- right,” I sprint over to them, letting them lead the way down the hall. Both pearls are silent, but more relaxed than when the diamonds were giving them orders. “So how are things going here? With the empire sort of collapsing and all.” is there a better way to phrase that? They both look a little uncomfortable with my wording. 

“It’s a lot to change all at once. You’ve been free and open on Earth since the war, Steven, but nothing ever changes here. Certainly not like this.” Blue falls into step with me, “Everyone is trying their best, and gems across the empire are looking to the diamonds for guidance now more than ever. Especially you, Steven.” she smiles at me, but my stomach drops. Me? I’m not a diamond, and I didn’t come here to be one. I laugh nervously, earning myself a shove from Yellow. 

“We don’t usher in a new era every day, you should be proud.” Blue nods enthusiastically, her hair bouncing along with her bubbly movement. I am glad to see these two again, it feels like it’s been forever. They’re more like Pearl at home than I thought they would be. 

“Are you guys going to leave?” “Leave?” “Yeah y’know, see the galaxy, find your own destiny, discover yourselves?” the pearls giggle, pulling me around the corner before one of them can muster up anything to say. “We’ve seen the galaxy, Steven.” “Well, don’t you-” “It’s fine, really. This has been our home for thousands of years, there’s nowhere else we would ever want to go. Besides, this is where our diamonds are.” 

“And-” Yellow interrupts her, jumping in front of me to block our path, “this is where your room is!” oh. The door doesn’t look any different from the others, just as grand and tall but the pad beside it lights up with pink when Yellow touches it. They both linger, double and triple checking that I don’t need anything else before I convince them I just need to get some sleep. I am pretty tired, but once I’m finally alone the droop of my eyelids becomes a lead weight. I’m exhausted. I fall into bed, burying my face into the pillow to forget any of this is happening.

I wake up sore and sweaty, my clothes twisted around my body tightly enough to hurt when I try to wiggle free. This is why pyjamas exist. Normal clothes are fine during the day, but once you’re asleep they’re like a cloth prison. I wrestle out of the tangled mess, shaking off my jacket and pulling my shirt over my head. 

I end up on the edge of the bed, inches from landing my ass on the floor. Light pours in from outside, the curtains still thrown wide open to show off the impressive view; the sprawling empire dwarfing even this massive room. I pull the string, covering the diamond sized window to give me some privacy before I turn back towards my own place.

Everything is exactly how it was last time I was here, the sparse furniture I brought before only making the big room feel more empty. My bag is slumped over, dragged away from the door so the Pebbles could rifle through what I brought with me. I don’t mind, I’ll still have everything when I need it. 

Speaking of, one of the little guys tugs at my jeans asking for some help up. I cup them in my palm, patting its little head. It squirms, sliding down my stomach to grab the belt loop on my pants; dangling there to toss a strip of something down to the floor. 

“Oh, I guess I’ve grown a little since the last time, huh?”I laugh, letting them do their thing while I do mine. It doesn’t feel any more like home after I’ve unpacked, the small table half filled with the few things I could shovel into my bag. 

“I wonder if the gems have noticed I’m gone yet.” I made a mistake, didn’t I? This place.. It isn’t home. I don’t belong here.One of the pebbles pokes my cheek, murmuring and tugging on my hair. “Okay, okay,” I steer along with them, almost tripping on the fitting platform in the corner of the room. “You want me to get dressed?” the rest are already at attention, bits of fabric and thread strewn around the area; like a flood of pink on the floor surging up into a newly fitted recreation of Pink Diamond’s outfit. 

“Woah, uh,” I take a step back, the pebble on my shoulder tumbling to the ground. “I appreciate it guys but-” I glance back, my pile of sweaty clothes untouched on the ground but just as dirty as before. I sigh. 

“Could you make me something a little less pink?” all the pebbles congregate together, mumbling and gesturing, so I guess they’re going to? I sneak away, but I’m not sure what to do. The Diamonds can’t give me any jobs until they’re back, and I don’t think I feel up to wandering around Homeworld by myself. Mobile games it is I guess.

“Steven?” Blue Pearl knocks lightly on my door, interrupting my twentieth game of tetris. I throw on my jacket before she comes in, stopping in the doorway to curtsy in front of me. “I’m sorry for intruding, Blue Diamond requests your presence in the Extraction Chamber.” already?

“Uh- okay. Let me change first.” she folds her hands in front of her, waiting patiently. “Can you.. Turn around?” I’m glad I thought to bring my trunks with me, the blue fabric feels appropriate. I follow Blue down the hall, trying to remember the way back to my room this time. 

“Blue is back pretty early, are the other diamonds back yet?” “My Diamond hasn’t left yet.” oh. We arrive at the baths, warm steam hissing out the doors and washing over me.

“Thanks for bringing me, uh,” I blank. What should I call her? I try to laugh it off, waving at her to scurry inside the sauna. Blue Diamond is waiting for me, already relaxing in the large tub. I float up, nailing the landing right next to her. 

“Oh, Steven! I just couldn’t bare to leave without getting to spend a bit of time with you.” I sit beside her, letting my shoulders relax a little in the hot steam. “Isn’t it relaxing? Since we’ve halted production for the time being we don’t need to extract, but it feels so good.” it does. I used to think the house was like a sauna in the summer but the real thing is so much better. My eyelids sag, dragging closed just to shoot open again; the image of the torn canvas burned there. I shouldn’t have done that. Or, should I have finished the job?

“What brings you to Homeworld Steven? I thought you had big plans back on Earth.” I think again of the look on Pearl’s face, the way Volley recoiled from me. The way her face dropped when I couldn’t fix her.

“I just needed a change of scenery.” “Well you were certainly in a hurry when you arrived.” “I guess.. I’m feeling a little restless at home. Everything is finished so there’s not much for me to do.” she laughs, the cheerful ring echoing off the high ceiling. I can feel my face warm, the pink glow on my cheeks reflecting off the water. 

“Spoken like a diamond,” Blue smiles at me, hands pulling out of the water to gently lift me. “You’re just like her, always running off to find something new. If you want to help, I’m sure we can find something for you; there’s always something to do around here. In fact, why don’t you fill in for us while we’re away? The pearls can make sure you know what to do.” // 

“Really? Are you sure it’s okay for me to do something so important?” “You’re important Steven, it’s perfect for you.” she lets me swim around in the water, fishing me out again to sit on the lip of the tub. Tub.. 

“Ohmygosh I just remembered!” I can’t believe I didn;t think about this, I’m so stupid. “Little Homeworld needs more Diamond Essence.” 

“Already?” the bathroom floor flooded with the magical liquid comes to mind. I doubt they were able to save any of it. “Yeah we.. used it all! Lots of corrupted gems to save, yknow?” she smiles at me. “Anything you need Steven. I suppose we’ll have to get them some of yours too? Unless you plan to go back for every gem they need to restore.” I didn’t even think about that. Can they even extract from me? Blue excuses herself before I can question her, Pearl scurrying over to offer me a towel. I follow her back down the hall, less sure of all this than before. 

“Steven? How is Little Homeworld doing? I haven’t gotten to see it finished yet.” “Oh, it’s really great! We get new gems every day and everyone is settling in really well!” “I hope you’re proud, Steven. You did something amazing.” my face flushes. I don’t know about all that.. And, it wasn’t like I did it all myself or anything. Bismuth did most of the building and Peridot did a ton of the planning. All I did was draw the designs. 

“Did you see Earth before the war?” Pearl stops, just as startled by the sudden question as I am. I don’t know where it came from I just thought.. Something. 

“I saw your planet many times during the war, accompanying my diamond for strategy meetings and battles. But, I did get to see the colony once before the rebellion, when it was still being built. Blue came to congratulate Pink, and left me to observe the planet for a bit. It was so lovely. So much organic life, plants and flowers covered the kindergarten before it was activated.” she sighs dreamily, brushing her bangs away to look at me with glittering eyes, clasping one of my hands between hers. “And.. the strangest thing happened. I was standing beside my diamond and it started to rain. Beautiful drops of crystal clear water cascading down from the heavens. And the plants and the ground shone under the water and everything just thrived.” her eyes water, lips parting in wonder even now; thousands of years later. “We left shortly after, but I don’t think I’ve seen anything quite like it since.” 

She keeps my hand the rest of the way, squeezing it tightly with her slender fingers and pulling me down the hall. I’m out of breath when we arrive, the other gem blushing in front of me. I bite my lip. I want to say so many things that I’m coming up with nothing. 

“Thank you for listening to me.” “Wh- thank you for telling me! Do you uh-” I scratch my head, trying to slump and make myself smaller. “Can I call you Rain?” she throws her arms around me, my hands gravitating to her small waist to hug her back tightly. I’ll take that as a yes. I let Rain down to open my bedroom door, only getting a step in before she touches my arm. 

“Steven?” she offers me a small tube, “Here.” it’s smooth and cool to the touch, but I’m not sure what it could be. Focused on the little treasure, I nearly trip over a group of pebbles excitedly waiting for me. 

Once again I’m ashered over to the fitting station to see the fruits of their labour, my wet trunks coming off to make way for what they made for me. It’s like a tiny whirlwind, leaving me draped with sheer, flowing fabric delicately bunched to display my gem. The lilac fabric complimenting the shine of pink on my stomach and sweeping over the tops of my jeans. 

The pebbles wait eagerly for my approval, and I do like it. Simple and distinctly not pink, so it’s exactly what I asked for. Something about it though.. I tell the little guys I love it and leave them to celebrate, sitting down with the capsule Rain gave me. Investigating it closer, I find a tiny button on the side; the small cylinder splitting apart and expanding, a screen lighting up between the two pieces. A projection that’s been drawn on, Rain’s art swept beautifully across the canvas to show my own face smiling back at me beside Rain and Yellow Pearl’s.

A funny feeling settles in my stomach. Almost like.. This could be home after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://pearlescent-pencils.tumblr.com/post/190001167606/adored-steven-my-final-concept-for-stevens-first) is a lil reference of Steven's new outfit that I drew!


	3. Chapter 3

My fingers thrum against the armrest of my throne, each nail clicking on the polished stone rhythmically as I wait. And wait. And wait.

“This is so boring!” I finally burst, fist pounding on the chair. I’ve been here all day, every day for who knows how long and nothing ever happens! Once and a while a gem will come in and ask for some trivial advice or guidance or to just look at me for a while but that honestly makes it worse. Especially the latter, being stared at makes me nervous. 

“Being a diamond does get a bit dry when there’s no wars to fight.” Yellow Pearl leans on the side of my throne, her arm half wrapping around me. “Would you like me to entertain you, Steven?” “Uhh,” she doesn’t wait for me, hopping up to sit on the arm of the throne and humming delicately. Her voice is high, but lovely as she begins to sing in a language I barely understand.

I lean back, letting her voice wash over me. The song makes me sleepy, like listening to the birds next my window early in the morning, always convincing me to sleep for just a little longer. I’m tempted to ignore the next few gems that come in, interrupting Yellow to ask me questions my head sinking further towards my chest every time she resumes her song. 

“Oh dear, Steven, am I putting you to sleep?” she touches my shoulder, nudging me awake until I can sit up straight again. I flush, waving off her concern but shuffling further towards the edge of my throne. Pearl sang me to sleep for a while after I moved into the temple, always muttering about how I wouldn’t even remember her doing it.

“Well, if you can’t keep your head up we’d might as well take a break. I doubt anything interesting will happen today.” Yellow declares, hopping onto the ground and starting straight for the door. I told Blue I would take over.. But it’s sooo boring. I’ve been at this for days and nothing ever happens. I won’t miss anything if I sneak away for a second. I hurry after yellow, falling into step with her.

“Where to?” she purses her lips. “Well, there’s somewhere I’d like you to take a look at.” that’s all she says, leading me further into the winding halls than I’ve ever been before. There’s no other gems here, closed doors lining the walls that don’t look like they’ve been opened for a long time. “Where are we?” “This was once the diamond’s inner sanctuary, before they built their own wings to reside in. But I’m afraid the dust isn’t what I’d like to request your help with. Just through here.” she opens a grand door, the towering frame opening into a black nothingness. 

I step through, reaching forward into the darkness only for light to flicker in as soon as I step foot into the room. Revealing huge glass walls and an arched ceiling protecting an expansive garden, filled to the brim with long dead plants.

“The other diamonds used to bring back these living treasures from planets they conquered, and this garden thrived as the only part remaining of some of those worlds. Pink especially loved organic life, and after she left to your planet this place withered and died with no one to care for it.” some of the plants here are closer to dust than what they used to be, and I don’t recognise a single one of them. Only the ones closest to the door even resemble something that used to be alive, their soil dry enough to the touch to be sand. Yellow is watching me hopefully, hands curled together nervously. 

“I’ll try.” I start by the door, leaning over the pot to press the lightest kiss I could muster to the wilted plant. It bursts into dust, showering down onto the dirt it was planted in. But, slowly, color creeps back into the forgien earth, a new flower bursting from the surface to stand in place of the old one. Behind me, Yellow squeals with joy, unable to contain herself as she gives me a hug from behind.

“Steven! You’re wonderful!” my face flushes. “I dunno about all that..” Pearl follows me as I circle the room, avoiding thorns that are somehow still sharp even after being dead for hundreds of years. Most pots have small flowers or vines nestled in them, but some framing the walls were once towering trees and huge bushes that’ll take a little longer to grow back to full size.

“Oh Steven, this one is my favorite,” Yellow stops under one of the hanging planters, pointing straight up at a bundle of grey vines. I jump up to it, hovering in the air to give that exotic fern some love. It crumbles, new leaves blossoming to life before the old can blow away and cascading straight over the edge of their pot; thick vines stretching nearly to the floor covered in beautiful yellow flowers. 

I float to the ground, plucking a bud as I go to watch it bloom in my hand. I tuck it behind Yellow’s ear, the grin on her face spreading into a bright smile. The next few hanging plants look similar, their flowers beautiful bright pastels, each bringing more joy to Yellow as we go down the line. 

“So who took care of all these plants?” I plop down onto the ground for a water break, Yellow’s still flushed face going darker. “Well.. we did. Myself and the other pearls, until Pink Diamond took over. After she was gone.. The diamonds weren’t interested in coming back, and neither were we.” I take a shaking breath, lips twitching as I struggle not to snarl just at the mention of her. “Steven? Are you alright, do you need more water? You’re still looking rather pink.” I cover my face, skin burning under my palms. 

“Did anything survive?” I struggle to push something out, stumbling through the desperate question to cool myself down. I asked and she told me, I asked and she told me. That’s all. I pull myself back together, the pink on my cheeks receding.

“Well.. there is one thing.” Yellow touches her gem, calling an ornate brass cage from it, the bars holding two beautiful golden birds like I’d never seen before inside. “My diamond brought them back from one of her colonies for me. Pink was too rough with them, so I decided to keep them with me instead.” both birds sparkle, their feathers gleaming in the light with an unnatural sheen that seems oddly familiar..

“They’re so pretty..” Yellow puffs up with pride, grinning down at me. “My diamond said they reminded her of me.” she clears her throat, holding the cage up before beginning to sing again; the birds ruffling their feathers and harmonising perfectly with her voice. I can’t tell if they sound like gems or Pearl sounds like a bird, but I’m thinking the latter. Bird, huh? I raise both my hands and conduct them, laughing along until I can’t help but join in. 

“Ahem,” Yellow almost drops the cage, the birds inside chirping as their home tips to the side. I look up just as the door closes behind a gem I’ve never seen before. She’s definitely a pearl, and a beautiful one too. She has so much hair, thick ringlets falling over her shoulders and to her hips, swinging behind her while she walks. There’s something too familiar about it, her white locks so pristine and perfect; her powdery skin showing through her revealing outfit that seems to be standard for them on homeworld. Though the hem of her skirts flutters just above the ground, covering the back of her legs and shimmering when she moves. The underside of the opaque fabric is gorgeous, like someone cut out a piece of the sky just to sew onto her; stars and all. She looks like..

“Oh, Luna, you startled me.” Yellow joins me again, gem still glowing. “Steven this is Luna, White’s pearl. Is she back already?” “My diamond returned with haste in anticipation to see you again, Steven. Would you allow me to escort you to the extraction chamber?” She bows, hand clasped over her gem. 

“Uh- sure,” Yellow waves me off with the promise of seeing me in the garden again tomorrow, letting me leave down the quiet hall with Luna. I’d rather have her come too, but I don;t know anything about pearl rules; are they allowed to go to the other diamonds’ wings? They just always seem more comfortable when we aren’t alone.. 

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen that garden so lively, you must have some power in that organic body after all.” “Yeah, I-” “I do apologize that we’re only now meeting, I’m afraid there’s simply never an end to my work; always busy. I’m sure you know how it is, My Diamond.” Luna pushes her curtain of hair over her shoulder, the sheer fabric there barely veiling the long cracks along her physical form- covering her chest and shoulders to disappear under the over of her hair. My mouth goes dry. Her gem looks fine from here but she looks so damaged, what could’ve.. 

“-don’t you think Steven?” she looks down at me with a smile, but I have no idea what she just asked me. “Of course I wouldn’t expect you to, Kindergartens are a bit dreary to visit, but together we could change that! With my expertise and your healing touch they could support live again.” I didn’t even think of that. All this time and I could’ve fixed the kindergarten back on Earth. “That would be great!” “Oh, lovely! It is just a treat to have you here Steven, I know we’ll be able to make so much progress with your help.” White is waiting for me in the water, already calling me over to join her. I didn’t bring my trunks, but my boxers should be fine.

I jump straight in, splashing White as much as I can to hear her laugh boom off the high ceilings. Luna takes a seat next to her diamond on the edge of the bath, one of White’s hands coming down to pet her hair. 

“Ah, Steven, you finally got to meet my Luna! Isn’t she just wonderful? She’s always such a busy bee, looking after the kindergartens on Homeworld for us.” “Steven agreed to help me soon, my diamond. I’m afraid I interrupted him restoring the garden here in the palace.” White claps her hands, reaching down to splash me in the water.

“That’s wonderful, It’ll be nice to see some life around here again.” now that I think about it, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen any plants on homeworld. Not even ivy or mold, I’ve spent a while all over the planet and I’m the only organic thing I’ve ever seen. 

“Why aren’t there any plants here? Did something happen to them?” White ruffles my hair, dunking me under the water.

“Don’t you worry about that, Starlight.” the water around me boils, a pink glow rolling off my skin lighting the bubbles as they rise to the surface. ‘Don;t worry about it Steven, you’re too young for that Steven.’ I’m not a kid anymore. I’m a diamond just like she is, I only want to help. And I’m going to, even if she doesn’t want me to.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://galactictwink.tumblr.com/)(general) and [here](pearlescent-pencils.tumblr.com)(art/su)!


End file.
